No ta le vas a creer
by P s i c o S m i l e y
Summary: Nunca te has preguntado en lo que pudiste haber sido en tu vida anterior, no lo sabemos pero ¿A cuantos les gustaría saber? Sasuke y Naruto tuvieron una infancia para nada agradable. Unos cuantos tragos sacan ideas que... Apuesto a que no la vas a creer.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, Masashi Kishimoto gran creador de cada uno de estos.

La historia es totalmente mía. XD Y te aseguro que está para orates.

Nunca te has preguntado en lo que pudiste haber sido en tu vida anterior...

Tal vez... un hombre de figura imponente, una mujer con belleza lúcida, un perro, un gato, alguna ave...

No lo sabemos pero ¿a cuantos no le gustaría saber?

Sasuke y Naruto tuvieron una infancia para nada agradable...

Unos cuantos tragos sacan ideas que nunca podrían provenir del cerebro de Naruto... ¿Qué fuiste en tu vida pasada?

La duda, curiosidad y quizás la razón de tanto sufrimiento hace que...

**Apuesto a que no la vas a creer... **

Leela y dime si lo crees o no. XD

* * *

**No te la vas a creer**

**Vida pasada – 1º Capítulo **

Era tonto ponerme a pensar en las palabras de Naruto, es decir, el comentario que había hecho tenía algo de sensatez, sólo un poco, y había trascendido, de cierto modo, en mi forma de pensar y de ver las cosas, sin embargo, Naruto no dejaba de ser el mismo imbécil para mí.

¡Por Dios! ¡Naruto no era un filósofo reconocido ni mucho menos un sabio eclesiástico! Además, estaba "tocado" y eso era lo que más me sorprendía, ¿Cómo es que en el estado en el que se encontraba podía pesar y decir cosas tan… maravillosas y dignas de un erudito? Y por otro lado, estando en estado sobrio su cerebro de granito no tenía más enfoque que en un tazón de ramen extra-grande.

Era ilógico que, ideas que nunca podrían provenir de un cerebro como el de Naruto, fluyeran de la nada, mientras se trasnochaba con una lata de cerveza pero… lo más ilógico era que yo me pusiera a pensar en lo que dijo…

_-Jajaja… ¡Sasuke – Teme! ¿Haz pensado en lo que pudiste ser en tu vida anterior? – sus chillidos escandalosos se ganaron la apremiante atención de muchos de los que ocupaban sus mesas lejos de la barra, en donde precisamente nos encontrábamos._

_-Hump – lo menos que quería, en esos momentos, era escuchar sus comentarios enredados, a causa del alcohol, y oler sus asquerosos eructos que esparcían los relentes agridulces de alcohol, limones y de la última soda de la tarde. _

_-¡Oi! Sasuke… ¿nunca lo has pensado acaso? - ¡Diablos! Su inestable posición, me ponía nervioso. _

_-Tonterías – mascullé con el concepto de cortarla ¡ya! Y que me dejase tranquilo mientras bebía reposadamente mi lata de cerveza. _

_-¡Naah! – Repuso con voz rezongona, fastidiando a mis oídos – tú debiste haber sido un perro rabioso en tu vida pasada… Jajaja… no haces otra cosa más que gruñir y ladrar… Jajaja – y otra carcajada más que estimuló el hecho de clavarle un coscorrón sobre el remolino de su cabeza. _

_- Tú debiste de ser un zorrillo… con los pedos que te sueltas y tus complejos de la "mala suerte" para solo bañarte los domingos, no existe duda. – ver su cara inflada y completamente roja, por la cólera o lo más seguro por la vergüenza, ya que la muchacha que atendía el bar, sin discreción alguna, soltó una carcajada abierta, me hacía sentir benefactoramente muy… muy bien. _

_-¡Teme! – Chilló desgarrando mi tímpano - ¡Eso no es cierto! – volvió a hacerlo, esta vez, saltando de su silla con la mera intención de empujarme, pero con la cantidad de alcohol ingerida su trasero de plomo se lo llevó en picada al suelo y para colmar su incipiente testarudez golpeó su cabeza con el filo del banco. _

_-Hump – solo esperaba que llorara como solía hacerlo y levantar el escándalo de siempre ante todos los presentes, a los cuales parecía que ya se les saltaba los ojos de sus cuencas. Para mi sorpresa, Naruto, comenzó a reír como un mismo desquiciado._

_-¡Teme! Sólo piensa en lo que pudimos ser en nuestras vidas pasadas… - comentó entre carcajadas e hipos pero… pronto sentí que su chillona voz dejaba de hacer eco en la estancia, al momento de girar el rostro noté su mirada perdida en una de las botellas abiertas que reposaban en el anaquel._

– _Sabes Sasuke… - continuó hablando con voz baja y demasiado serena para mi extrañeza - ¿crees que fuimos personas… malas? – completamente extrañado por su pregunta me encogí de hombros aparentando desinterés por el tema. _

_-¿Por qué lo dices Dobe? – pregunté después, al notar su letargo y afonía. _

_-Tú y yo… no hemos tenido las mejores vidas del mundo, digo… ya sabes, desde que fuimos unos mocos… yo nunca conocí a mis padres y tú, pues… tú…_

_-Cállate – sabía a lo que se refería. _

_Escuché como suspiraba hondamente y se acomodaba en la barra._

_-Creo que ya ha sido suficiente por hoy ¿No, Sasuke-Teme? – y otra vez esa zorruna sonrisa surcaron sus labios mientras dejaba un billete sobre la madera, imité al idiota este y comenzamos a retirarnos del lugar. _

_-Vuelvan pronto – soltó la muchacha cuando llegamos a la salida. _

_-¡¡Claro que sí muñeca!! – grito Naruto extendiendo sus brazos. _

Después de aquella conversación no pude dejar de pensar en ello, el sueño se me había esfumado y envidié a Naruto por un momento porque él sí podía dormir secamente sin problemas, agradecí que el día siguiente fuese Feriado, no tendría que levantarme temprano y por ende no tendría que ir a trabajar.

Salí a tomar aire para poder tranquilizar mis ideas y así tal vez despejar ideologías estúpidas, mas cuando cerré los ojos… la historia de mi niñez reencarnó en mis recuerdos y pasó ante mí de forma fugaz, como una vieja película de… terror.

¿Realmente debí haber sido una persona muy cruel en mi vida pasada?

¡Yo no creería en eso! La trasnochada con Naruto estaba haciendo efecto a conjunto con el estrés, solo era eso.

Al siguiente día desperté e inmediatamente me llevé el despertador a la cara, marcando las diez con cuarenta y tres minutos de la mañana me desperecé encima del colchón e imaginé a Naruto enredado con sus sábanas aún pero… no, el condenado rubio había decidido levantarse más temprano de lo normal, un caso Riplay que sorprendería a muchos de nuestros conocidos.

Ingresé al baño para darme una ducha y me retirase cualquier rastro de impureza del día anterior, al momento de salir vi la mata rubia sentado con una mueca ridícula impresa en la cara.

-¿Qué sucede contigo imbécil? – bufé y vi como estiraba la bemba.

-Idiota… - murmuró con cara de culo.

-Sí, sí como digas… donde se supone que te metiste.

-Heconseguidoel númeroylocaldeunabrujaadivinadoradecartas. – soltó de forma tan apresurada que ni siquiera pude entenderlo bien.

-¡Déjate de payasadas!

-¡Te lo he dicho en serio Teme!

-No he entendido nada idiota.

-He conseguido una cita con…

-¿Una bruja? – en efecto, el alcohol había ahogado a su última neurona.

-¡No! Tenemos una cita con una adivinadora… de esas que te leen las car…

-Estupideces. – chanté colocándome una camisa.

-Iremos en la tarde

-¿Hoy?

-Ajá

-Estas loco, hoy… ¿feriado?

-Ya te lo dije Teme.

-No iré

-¿Por qué?

-Porque todo eso me parece una estupidez, por eso.

-Pero que daño te puede hacer.

-Gastos, eso pasa Naruto. Esas mujeres, "adivinadoras" como dices, son las que se les llaman ladronas con estilo. No pienso pagar nada de esas tonteras.

-Pero ya lo hicimos Sasuke - Teme.

-¿Qué?

-Es que… cobran por adelantado ¿lo puedes creer? – ¡¡¡Dame paciencia Dios!!!

Entre ruegos, reclamos, reproches, rezongadas y chillidos, no sé como, no sé porqué pero… terminé aceptando e ir con Naruto a la famosa bruja adivinadora de cartas de bonitos pechos.

Sin duda se podían apreciar los bonitos pechos que tenía pero eso no le quitaba la fama que se ganaban estas mujeres.

-Bien caballeros… - la mujer respiró hondó y movió los hombros, como si se estuviese quitando un peso de encima.

-Hump

-Venimos a que…

-Lo sé… pero advierto que ustedes solo pagaron por una persona así que… ¿quien será? – preguntó mirándonos minuciosamente.

-Pues… el Teme, a fin de cuentas fue tu dinero Sasuke - chan. – tan fresco como siempre este hijo de pe…

-OK. Empecemos.

La mujer empezó a hacer movimientos con las manos mientras emitía un sonido con la garganta.

-Dame tus manos hijo. – en que estupidez me había metido, una loca quería que le de mis manos y la expresión de Naruto con la boca abierta me estaban molestando más de la cuenta.

Con desconfianza, tomé las manos de la mujer y al instante esta cerró los ojos…

-¡MMMM! Veo… veo… veo…

-¡Qué! ¡Qué! ¡Qué! – preguntó Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos mientras que yo paseaba la vista de la mujer al dobe y de él a la mujer… no comprendiendo lo que hacía uno y cansado por la sorpresa que mostraba el otro.

- ¡Silencio! – Sentenció con el seño fruncido la "adivinadora" - Veo que… tú, Sasuke… fuiste una persona muy risueña, alegre, amable en tu vida pasada, pero… algo te atormentaba, y por ello… decidiste… acabar con tu vida mas…

-¿Cómo era él? – saltó al instante Naruto muy curioso y emocionado.

-Ella. – corrigió y entonces… ¡¿Cómo que ella?!

-¿Ella? – preguntó Naruto con claros rastros de confusión mas yo caí en la cuenta de que esta tía estaba que nos veía las caras de idiotas.

-Así es… tú, Sasuke… fuiste una mujer muy hermosa pero te pagaron mal y…

-¡¿Cómo era?! – volvió a interrumpir.

La dichosa adivinadora suspiró hondo con cansancio y miró mal, muy mal al sonso de Naruto para luego comenzar a describir lo que fui yo supuestamente.

-Como te iba diciendo, Sasuke… tú fuiste muy hermosa, no logro ver con claridad lo que ocurrió con tu vida pasada solo que decidiste terminar tus penas… pero te aseguro que habías engatusado a muchos varones - vi como Naruto retenía una carcajada a duras pena – tus ojos… eran de un color esmeraldino, brillantes, enormes, piel muy blanca y… que curioso.

-¿QUÉ?

-Cabello rosa.

Y soltó mis manos de golpe mirándome de forma extraña, sus ojos caramelo se abrieron enormemente, su entrecejo se juntó y no articuló más palabra, dejándonos a Naruto y a mí con las caras mal puestas.

* * *

*Gracias por leer*

Bien, espero que haya sido de su agrado, péguenme un tiro si no fue así.

Jajaja sí, lo sé... están muy muy muy confundidos pero como les había dicho es una historia para orates, no se preocupen que las cosas van a quedar claras conforme valla avanzando los capítulos claro que si quieren que los capítulos avancen voy a necesitar mucho mucho mucho de su apoyo y de sus reviews como principal fuente de "alimento" para mi inspiración. Ya saben como es el asunto ¿no?

Historia + reviews = Autor feliz.

Autor + feliz = más capítulos

Más capítulos = lectores que leen

Así con las matemáticas, complicadas ¿no?

XD


	2. Karma o Dharma

Wow... pedir disculpas o justificarme por la demora en la actualización de este fic no es nada considerado con ninguno de ustedes, excusas no tengo... solo que la imaginación e inspiración es un poco complicado cuando se tratan de temas tan confusos como lo es de esta historia... ^^'

Espero y sea de su agradooo

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Karma o Dharma **

Tras haber ido con aquella mujer, Sasuke decidió que sin duda el título de tonto me quedaba corto pero… aunque el haber ido no haya solucionado nada ni mucho menos descubierto respuestas a nuestras dudas, aun seguía latiendo aquella incertidumbre del porqué tan de pronto la adivina enmudeció mirando absorta el rostro de Sasuke, ya era un hecho el no quedarme de brazos cruzados, sin embargo aún existían primordiales cosas que resolver, como el asunto de escases de la comida en casa.

A pesar de insistirle a idiota que venga, para que por lo menos despeje la mente y deje su amargura en su habitación, se negó rotundamente y me remató con sus típicos insultos poco descifrables y monosílabos que solo podían significar "vete y no jodas".

Tan solo pude aceptar que iría de compras totalmente carente de compañía, pero antes… pasaría por Ichiraku's.

Con el estómago lleno, y el corazón contento reparé en la hora… Sasuke estaría renegando por mi tardanza y seguramente echando voces a los demonios por la falta de comida y bebidas.

Así que… eché la carrera al supermercado.

_Karma o dharma… fuera lo que fuera. _

Había estado tan entretenido en correr por las esquinas sin considerar que existían transeúntes pasar pos ellas cuando… al doblar una de ellas, chocó contra alguien tirándola al piso.

Abrió los ojos preocupado al ver a la muchacha de cabellos morados con los codos raspados para detener que se fuera totalmente al piso por la inercia de la fuerza, solo pudo extender sus manos y expresar sus disculpas, sonrojado al recordar que logró ver un poco más allá de esas piernas pálidas…

-Yo… cuanto lo siento, no quise. – tartamudeaba…

- No hay problema, solo fue un accidente – canturreó sacudiendo su falda y frotándose apenas los codos.

-Es que… fui tan atolondrado que…

-Está bien… no es tu culpa.

-Puedo ayudarte en algo… por lo menos.

-Yo… - hubo segundos en los que trataba de recordar las razones por la que estaba precisamente doblando la esquina –… esperaba a una amiga, así que está bien.

-Bueno… entonces, te acompañaré hasta que ella llegue.

- Pero tú… - miró las bolsas que cargaba, indicando que eso podía ser una razón para que no se preocupara y acudiera a resolver sus pendientes pero…

-No, está bien. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

-Bueno…

-Soy Naruto. – soltó y vio la expresión de duda en la muchacha. – Naruto Uzumaki. – repitió.

-Oh… perdón… es solo que… Soy Hinata Hyuga.

-Un gusto… haber tropezado contigo… pero… dime qué…

-No es nada…

-Vamos… puedes decírmelo.

-Bueno… Me parece haber escuchado ese nombre antes, solo que no recuerdo muy bien… - entristeció sin saber porqué, y Naruto lo notó.

-Supongo que es muy común mi nombre… - rió, eso eran puras patrañas… como su padrino le había mencionado antes de que muriera: _'Naruto se acomoda más para el nombre de un plato de ramen…"_ por lo que no era un nombre común, no para una persona.

Sonrió con el recuerdo, saliendo del trance al escuchar la voz de Hinata…

-¡Oh, aquí viene!

Volvió el rostro para donde miraba la mujer, captando la figura de una muchacha delgada y de cabellos… rosas.

_¡Por Kami!_

_

* * *

_

*Gracias por leer*


End file.
